Niño albino
by Cry Weillschmidt Holmes
Summary: /fanfic/viewstory.php?sid 95598 es la misma pero no es plagio, es una vieja cuenta mía. gracias


**Titulo:** Niño Albino.

**Disclaimer:** Hijo de la luna belongs to Mecano. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Número de capítulos:** 1

**Prefijo:** Song-fic

**Clasificación:** E.

**Público: **10 años en adelante

**Género:** soft tragedy (?)

**Advertencias:** Leve Ooc en Roma o en Germania.

**Beta:** never

**Autor:** Yo, Sempai Hina/Senpai AkumaOtakus/Alice AkumaOtakus/ Alyss Akuma Orihara, PrussenAkumaOrihara. Aunque aquí soy: Cry Black.

**Resumen:** el nacimiento de Gil

**Dedicatoria:** mein kleiner Bruder~ West xD

**Personajes:** Gilbert, Roma, Germania…

**Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno. Y palabras.

**¿Parejas? :** Roma x Germania

**Número de palabras/sin contar ficha ni canción, obviamente (?):**1103.

_~Tonto el que no entienda.~_

Germanía, gran imperio crecía poco a poco, invadió galos, fue divertido, pero quería alguien, había escuchado del imperio en Roma más no le daba la importancia siendo que dicho imperio era tan notorio...

_~cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuró a la luna_

_Hasta el amanecer.~_

su cabello dorado le daba el apodo de germano, largo y lacio, rebelde como él y a la vez otorgaba la apariencia de fémina, ya había visualizado como los celtas tenían sus rituales por lo que intentó lo que nunca antes...

_~llorando pedía_

_al llegar el día_

_desposar un calé.~_

realmente no lloraba pues no confiaba en esos rituales paganos, su sorpresa fue grande cuando recibió respuesta, una voz dulce y gélida a la vez, subió la mirada...

_~"tendrás a tu hombre,_

_piel morena,"_

_desde el cielo_

_habló la luna llena.~_

el guerrero asintió muy extrañado y sin dejar su seriedad, creyó que era todo, pero no, ley de la vida, nada es gratis...

_~"pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él...~_

eso le tomó por sorpresa al de mirada azulada, primero porque él no podía engendrar en sí aunque si bien puede obtener herencia, una micro nación, muchas micro naciones... alianzas, etc... "Ja" -contestó por primera vez en alemán antiguo.

_~...que quien su hijo inmola_

_para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer."~_

"no tengo el nombre en sí, pero será grande... será una orden..."-dijo el germano, no le veía mucho problema en entregar a la nación, no era muy cálido él...

_~Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer.~_

"milenios en soledad observó la humanidad, las madres y sus hijos..." -se escuchó por parte de la luna.

_~dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,_

_hijo de la luna.~_

el rubio le empezaba a cuestionar sobre las consecuencias al satélite natural ahí arriba, "lo protegeré... porque siento que solo estará, como siempre lo estoy yo..." -una brisa se sintió luego de ello...

al día siguiente fue el encuentro en Roma, ahí le vio, un idiota risueño pero con gran poderío y algo mujeriego lo que enojó a la seria nación, a Roma le gustó lo que vio, ya había estado con Celtic, Galum y había visto a Britania pero nunca había visto a una mujer igual de alta que él y de cabello tan rubio y largo, bueno quizá porque Germanía mujer no era...

"Mein name ist Germania"...

"Minami Roma"

el castaño cuidaba un par de gemelos que tenían apariencia de recién nacido, se notaba que mucho tiempo después serían una nación, eran idénticos a él...

por su lado Germanía tenía sin saber a un pequeño albino caminando perdido por la costa, ese era su nuevo hijo, que compartiría con el romano...

esos imperios mucho pelearon, pero juntos estuvieron...

_~de padre canela_

_nació un niño_

_blanco como el lomo_

_de un armiño,_

_con los ojos grises_

_en vez de aceituna -_

_niño albino de luna.~_

tiempo después se vio al germano con aquel albino en manos, le nombraría -orden de caballeros teutones-, cuando Roma le vio se le hizo extraño, imaginó sería como el pequeño España o como el joven Suecia... más el niño no era ni moreno ni rubio... "albino?" -miró incrédulo el imperio de César.

"si, lo es..." -no podía decirle la razón...

_~"¡maldita su estampa!_

_este hijo es de un payo_

_y yo no me lo callo."~_

"porqué es albino...? -observó a sus pequeños gemelos, eran como él, recordó al franco y al español, eran una mezcla de ambos, pero ese chiquillo albino no parecía nada a ellos. "tal vez Cleopatra se lo trague pero el César no" -hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, el rubio bufó por lo bajo ignorándole. "lo venderé a los vikingos... tal vez" -dijo Germanía.

con el tiempo el rubio entrenaba al albino para que algún día fuese algo importante, el romano veía a veces el chico, no le parecía que fuese albino además que no comprendía porque se metía en tantos problemas, una guerra se desató entre ellos, Germanía ganó la primera vez, tuvieron el sacro imperio romano... rubio como el germano... también tenían ya un castaño con los ojos del rubio, nació algo al sur un poco alejado de ellos, sería Austria...

otra guerra paso, el imperio Romano se había inflado de nuevo y el germano le atacaba...

perdió...

_~Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer.~_

"ya quiero a mi hijo" -escuchaba a diario en sus sueños el rubio...

_~dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,_

_hijo de la luna.~_

y él seguía contestando que ella no podría cuidarlo "este niño, la gente lo quema y ahoga, por ti es que debe ser inmortal, no como los otros, contigo sufrirá y debo educarlo..." -respondía...

_~Gitano al creerse deshonrado,_

_se fue a su mujer,_

_cuchillo en mano._

_"¿de quién es el hijo?_

_me has engañado fijo."_

_y de muerte la hirió.~_

...-dio un último vistazo a sus futuros italianos, se sentía cerca el fin de esos imperios, lo sabía, miró al albino, un enojo desconocido apareció, sonrió recordando a los paganos esos de los celtas con los que peleó hace mucho, "gitanos?" ,se preguntó, tomó un cuchillo, otra guerra había los dos imperios personificados ya no estaban en este plano dimensional...

_~luego se hizo al monte_

_con el niño en brazos_

_y allí le abandonó.~_

pero antes a aquél pequeño ser lo dejo, lejos, mar báltico ahí se encontraba, muy pequeño, miraba a todos lados, perdido como en un bosque, la noche llegó, no sabía porque había pasado todo eso, tenía en su mente la protección de su hermano menor e Italia, servir al imperio Austriaco y que haría alianzas con sus primos lejanos un franco y un español... pero seguía muy pequeño, apenas y tendría su nombre...

_~Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer._

_dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,_

_hijo de la luna.~_

"me cuestionaron que haría, qué hago?... te miro, miro a mi pequeño Gilbert, solo huyendo de la sociedad que le ataca, solo en busca de su hermano, solo con esa orden que lo maltrata pero al fin le dio un nombre... mi orden de caballeros teutones..." -el albino se despertó por la campana, era otra cruzada que debía hacer, tomó su espadita. "el grandioso yo tiene diversión de nuevo" -argumentó había crecido un poco, era su manera de convencerse lo feliz que no era, siempre solo y todos a su al rededor le odiaban, lo que le gustaba es que con la orden podía salir, no le gustaba estar encerrado en ese lugar...

hace mucho hizo un juramento de no ver chicas, pelear por la religión, ser un caballero, esta orgulloso, pero sigue solo y espera encontrar su hermanito...

_~Y en las noches_

_que haya luna llena_

_será porque el niño_

_esté de buenas.~_

"si, hoy conseguí Silesia" -sonrió el chico albino, ese día había conocido otra nación, relativamente más joven, sólo por 100 años, Hungría... miró por la ventana, "wow la luna se ve grande hoy..." pensó y se quedó dormido después.

_~y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna.~_

no podía dormir, recordaba los tiempos que se armaban turbas furiosas para quemarle por el temor de su cabellera, más sin embargo él era inmortal, quemaduras de tercer grado e insultos más castigos eran su pan de cada día y él no sabía la razón... por las noches lloraba en silencio y observaba que siempre la luna estaba en cuarto menguante lo que de alguna manera lo calmaba y hacía dormir en aquel entonces...

~y si el niño llora

menguará la luna

para hacerle una cuna.~

pasó mucho tiempo, era una nación, no lloraba, nunca más, creyó nunca lo haría...

veía a veces a su hermanito, estalló una revolución con su amigo franco, no creyó que le hiciera eso... mató a su hermanito... Ese día el joven imperio lloró a escondidas una sola vez... de ahí nunca más pero la luna proseguía estando menguante cada que la ya actual ex-nación se deprimiera, mostrando así los sentimientos prohibidos en su persona...


End file.
